The Right Imprint
by Coco2008
Summary: Jacob meets Charlotte, and things start to change for him. For the better of course. I own nothing, only my own characters. Maybe M for later chapters. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've had this fanfiction for quite a while and I put it on another website but then I decided to put it on here. I've had the idea for a long time and plan to try and finish it. Please bear with.**

**I don't own any of Stephanie's characters, if I did, I wouldn't still be living with my parents.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**One**

I knew that I had to go out that day, and that really depressed me. As usual, it was raining, and I would've rather stayed inside and gone on my laptop. Tumblr, YouTube, the casual things I would rather do than go out. The rain pounded on the roof of our house, it interrupted my re-blogging session. I tried to tell my mum I was doing homework, but she still wanted for me to go out with her. It's not like she actually came to my computer to check exactly what I was doing, but still, it shows how much she didn't actually care about my education.

She knocked on my door for the fifth time. "Charlotte, please get up. I need help today"

I stared at her and groaned. She smiled and shut my door. I rolled off my bed and threw on some shoes; my favourite converses to be exact. I then grabbed a jumper out of my wardrobe and put it on whilst walking downstairs.

I sat at on the last step, waiting for my mum to get ready. She come out of the kitchen and stopped by me.

"Shall we go and see dad after?" she asked. For a rainy day, she was too positive.

"Are you joking? We should come straight home, since it's a Saturday and I want to waste away the weekend" I replied sarcastically.

She gave me a look and carried on getting her stuff ready. I grabbed my iPod from the dining room table, put in the earphones and make myself unsociable. I preferred it that way.

We walked out of the house, well, ran since it was still raining, and drove off to the big food store out of Forks.

We eventually got there after waiting a while for traffic to clear because of the weather. I took my iPod into the store, to be even more anti-social. My mum didn't care, I think she was just worrying about her hair and how wet she would get.

I calculated how long we took by knowing how many songs I had listened to. About two hours, since my mum spent almost ten minutes decided on what washing up liquid she wanted. Time wasted on her behalf, but I listened to more music.

We finally paid and pushed the food to the car; put it in quickly since it was still raining like mad. We both got soaked, as did the food but we were keen to get inside as soon as possible.

We did end up going to see my dad at the police station. We pulled into the half-empty car park and made our in. I still had my iPod in; I didn't plan on talking to anyone in there.

We opened the front door as was greeted by Officer Thomas, who I remember from a party a few months ago.

"Hello Karen, Charlotte" Officer Thomas greeted. My mum said hi back and I gave a small smile. I knew he saw it but my mum still had a go at me.

"Charlotte, stop being so grumpy and be polite" I just raised my eyebrows at her.

We started to walk towards my dad's desk. I was expecting to see just him at work but he was surprisingly accompanied by a man in a wheelchair, and another very tall man. I couldn't see their faces, but they both had long hair. I knew they weren't female though; they both had manly features which wouldn't look right on a woman. The one standing was very tall, at least over six foot I guessed. I'm 5'3-5'4 myself, and I know tall people when I saw them. He was wearing a dark blue checked shirt, and had the sleeves rolled up to show his tanned skin.

"Hello Andrew" Karen said to my dad. She turned and smiled at the two other men. I took my earphones out; I wanted to hear the tall guy's voice.

"Hello Billy" she went to kiss the cheek of the man in the wheelchair. "Hi Jacob"

Jacob was the man's name. Though he didn't actually look like a man; my best guess was that he was around nineteen. His skin was a lovely colour. Lucky, since most people who don't live on the reservation, I guessed he came from there, have really pasty skin, like I did. He was very bulky, very bulky. He had smooth dark brown eyes, they were really handsome. And when he smiled, his teeth gleamed with a white sparkle.

"Hello Karen, and Beth, I haven't seen you since you were about eleven" Billy smiled. He had the same smile as Jacob, but not the same gleam that came with it.

I just smiled as a response. I honestly couldn't remember Billy, but when I thought about it, I could remember a kid that looked a little like Jacob, but I remembered a smaller person. He obviously changed a lot since then.

"You can't remember" he smiled.

I smiled awkwardly and shook my head. "Um, no sorry. This is kind of awkward now"

He laughed, as well as my dad, my mum and Jacob. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I had to hide the blush.

My parents and Billy went over to the coffee machine and talked whilst making themselves cups. They left me and Jacob alone.

To begin with, we both smiled awkwardly at each other. Thank God he spoke first or I wouldn't have said anything.

"So, do you remember me?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Um, yeah, a little. We used to play together, right?" I wanted so badly to remember a time with Jacob but I just kept drawing a blank.

"Yeah, I remember we went to the beach one time and we made sandcastles together" he smiled. His smile was so dazzling; I couldn't help but smile myself.

It then suddenly clicked. "Oh yeah. That was probably the hottest day on record in Forks" I laughed and genuinely smiled at the memory, he joined me. His laugh was hearty, deep and rich. It was beautiful.

"So, you don't go to Forks High…" I asked. I wanted him to now, I didn't know when I'd see him again.

"No, I go to school on the reservation" he half smiled. Well, shame.

There was a silence for a moment and I felt the awkwardness between us. I just wanted my parents to come back, but, I did like being around Jacob, awkward or not. He had a friendly aura about him, and also he was a lovely sight to look at.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but what's your last name?" I asked, and I could feel myself going red.

"It's Black, and, what's yours?" he asked, and he smiled. Jesus, that smile could kill a man. Or me.

"Riley" I smiled. He was so charming.

At that moment of my social high, my parents and Billy came back over.

"So are you coming over tonight, Charlotte?" Billy asked me.

I just looked at my parents, not knowing what to say.

"Didn't Jacob ask you? We're having a little dinner get together tonight with a few friends. You're welcome if you want to come" Billy explained.

I gave it some thought. "Well, you know, I have quite a busy schedule and will have to check with my P.A" I started, sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, the internet is your diary" my mum sighed.

"Oh, thanks mum" I smiled. I could see Jacob smiling out of the corner of my eye. "And yes, I shall make an appearance"

"Well alright then. Come on, Jake, we better be off" Billy said, and Jacob took hold of Billy's wheelchair handle and steered him out of the station.

"Charlotte, we're going" my mum beckoned and we followed them out of the station.

I stayed under the shelter whilst my mum got the car and Jacob pushed Billy down the ramp. I waited a while, and waved at Jacob and Billy as they drove past, then my mum pulled up.

As soon as we got home, I jumped out. I had to wait for my mum to open the door since she had the keys, but once open I rushed upstairs and into my room.

I grabbed my towel and walked toward the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she shouted from downstairs.

I walked back to the staircase. "I need to shower. We're going soon"

I walked back to the bathroom and stripped. I waited till the water was warm enough and doused myself in it. I washed my hair and shaved my legs. I made sure that I smelt nice. I spent at least half an hour in the shower, but it was worth it.

I wrapped my towel around me and went back to my bedroom. I flicked on my iPod and started to get ready. I towel dried my hair and then curled a few bits. I then open my wardrobe. I had no clue on what I was going to wear.

It took me a while but I eventually decided on a pair of new jeans, a solid mid-blue colour, a grey tank top, a rich red jacket and a pair of wear and tear vans.

I realize that a few hours have passed, I really don't know how; I didn't think I had spent much time choosing my outfit. I heard a knock at my door and I went over to open it. It wasn't a surprise that it was my mum at the door, she certainly did love knocking on my door.

"You look nice Charlotte, not trying to impress anyone are we?" she smiled, sarcastically.

I gave her a look, just like the way she gave me one that morning and we all walked downstairs.

We all got into the car and drove off. The rain had stopped finally but it was still wet and slippery outside, so dad took his time when it came to driving down to the reservation. So whilst he was taking his time, I decided to evaluate in my head; Jacob was around my age, about 6'3, and I loved height in a guy and he had the nicest personality, is this fate or what?! Nah, dreams like that never come true, he was probably being friendly. But I wished he found me a little bit attractive. I knew I didn't have a lot to offer, boring brown hair, plain blue eyes and a regular figure, but as vain as I wasn't, I knew that I had a decent personality.

We finally pulled into the long and busy driveway owned by the Blacks and I could see a few people standing on his porch. There were quite a few actually. How many people were actually coming? I kept looking and I eventually found Jacob coming out of his small, red house, and then coming over to the car.

I open the car door and he's waiting and smiling for me. "Hey Charlotte"

"Hi" I smiled back. I shut the door behind me and walked towards him. "Jacob, I know this sounds weird, but can you not leave me tonight because I don't know anyone apart from my parents but I don't want to hang out with them"

He laughed back, but not mockingly "Don't worry, I won't". He walked me to his quaint house. I had to admit, from afar there were a lot of people, but close up, those people were tall. And I said tall, I meant really tall. I counted a few less than a dozen people and I felt nervous. Maybe Jacob had felt it since he put his hand gently on my back. Everyone looked at us as we walked through the house to go sit outside on his porch. I sighed when we got outside, happy that the worst part was over.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked. I hoped I didn't sound like a pig.

"Ragu with pasta" he replied. He then sat down on one of the deck chairs. He patted the seat next to him. I sat down on his command and put my legs up. He spread his out, and I noticed how long they actually were.

"Uh, Jacob, how tall are you?" I asked. It was bugging me too much for me not to ask.

"Well, I would say around 6'5" he smiled. I just raised my eyebrows in shock.

"That's freaking tall" I laughed, he laughed too.

"Well how tall are you?" he asked through a smile.

"Well, I would have to say, around 5'3" I replied, no wonder why I ended up with neck ache, I was tiny against Jacob.

"That's freaking small" he copied. He was so cute, really he was.

"Guys, dinners ready" someone called from by the door. We both got up and walked inside. There were five people sat on the sofa's eating and three people on the floor. They took up all of the room. I went over with Jacob to grab a plate.

"Do you want to back outside to and eat?" Jacob asked me. I nodded in reply. As we were walking out a boy who looked a bit younger than me followed us. He was tall like Jacob but not as tall as him and he was less bulky.

"Charlotte, this is Seth" Jacob introduced. I said hello to him and so did he. He seemed nice enough, he had almost the exact same smile as Jacob, and when he did smile, dimples rose from his cheeks which made him look extra cute. When we got outside, Jacob and I sat back in our original seats and Seth grabbed and sat in his own.

Seth and Jacob chattered lightly to each other while I eat silently and listened. They stopped for a bit, they were eating quite heartily, so I asked "Why are all of you guys so tall?"

"Good genes" Jacob replied and smiled. Seth smiled as well.

"What, are all of you related?" I asked. Why was it so funny?

"It's … uh nothing" he said. He looked up at Seth and then looked down at his plate. I obviously wasn't welcome with the answer.

We had all finished our dinners and Seth kindly offered to take the plates in for us. He didn't come back after that so Jacob moved his chair to face me more, and he also moved it closer. I felt it start to get very cold, but I didn't want to go inside since there were loads of strangers in there and I only knew Jacob. I started shivering and I wished that I had put another layer on. I zipped up my jacket but it wasn't enough.

"Would you like my jacket?" Jacob offered. He had already started to unzip his jacket.

"Wouldn't you be cold?" I asked. Bless him for offering but I didn't want to be responsible for getting him ill.

"Nah, I'll be fine" He stood up and took it off. He was only wearing a t-shirt underneath but I guessed he wasn't feeling the cold. He held it out for me and I stood up and put my arms through the sleeves.

I turned round to zip it up but he did it for me, having to bend down to grip his jacket from the bottom since I was smaller than him and it reached half way down my knees.

When he finished zipping, he looked at me. "Warm enough?"

"Yes" I nodded. We both sat back down and I noticed that Jacob inched his chair closer again. Maybe he was cold.

"So" Jacob started. I turned to him and discovered that he was closer than I thought. He was leaning on his left arm, his head in his hand and was looking at me.

"So" I copied. Again, the awkwardness was back. I had to think quickly. "Who are all those people inside?"

"Paul, Emily, Sam, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Harry and Sue. Harry and Sue are married and Seth and Leah are their parents. Sam and Emily are together, Jared has Kim, Quil has Claire. The rest are lonely" he smiled and chuckled.

I giggled a little too. There must have been something in that pasta that made me extra confident since I asked the question "Are you lonely?"

He looked at me and smiled "Uh, yes"

I smiled back at him. "Do you fancy and arm wrestle?"

He laughed at my question. "I don't know if you've got it in you, I'm pretty strong but come on then. Another victory to add to my ever expanding list"

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know it that I'm have a fabulous pair of guns" I laughed. He laughed too and we rested our elbows on the chair arms. We actually had to pull our chairs slightly apart since Jacob's arm was longer than mine and I couldn't properly grab his hand.

Once we had sorted out the distance, he jokingly roughly grabbed my hand, an evil smirk on his lips. I gave him a serious face, but he saw the sarcasm.

My hand was almost engulfed in his, but it had a lovely texture. Rough due to strenuous work, but there was a softness about it that I didn't expect. It were gentle, I wondered if Jacob was going to let me win or not, it didn't feel like he had much of a grip on me.

"Okay, ready, set GO" he shouted.

I gripped hard. Extremely hard. I hardly doubt that he even tried. By the time he had almost pinned my side down, I felt him loosen a little, and I wasn't going to be modest. I felt my face scrunched due to the pressure I was enforcing. But I did it, and he was a gentleman about it.

"And that's how you do it" I sarcastically cheered. He was smiling at my victory and went back to resting on his arm. I rested back into my seat and looked at him.

"Well done" he congratulated. I didn't say anything in reply, I just looked at him.

His eyes were so captivating, it was unreal. It was hard to see them in the dim light the outside porch light gave off, and it looked like his eyes were black.

Before I knew how long I had been staring at him, he was leaning closer to me. His arm had reached down and he was now holding onto my shoulder. His face got closer to mine and I couldn't move away from him. I didn't want to move away from him.

I let him get close, and we were then kissing. His lips were tender and he was soft with the movement of his lips. After what I counted was only four seconds he pulled back, but he stayed close.

The loud bang from inside his house ruined it. It snapped me back into reality. I had just kissed a guy I hardly knew. I got really awkward, and not a good awkward. I knew that Jacob started to regret what he had just did.

"Uh, I…" I started, but didn't finish. I stood up, ready to go walk back inside but Jacob got up before me. He towered over me and I started to not like his height.

"Charlotte, I'm sorry if I pushed you" he frowned. My neck started to feel pain again.

"No, it's ok. I think my parents are calling me. You mind?"

Jacob gestured to the door. "Sure, you go."

I smiled meekly and went to walk, but I tripped on the leg of the chair Seth sat on. Jacob's arm flew out to catch me. I looked from his arm to his face. He let go and took a step back.

"Sorry." He murmured. "My reflexes are faster than my thought."

I rubbed at my arm, bruises already forming. The look on Jacob's face was awful; I knew he was sorry for what he did. "Chill Jacob, it's fine. I have to go. Nice hanging out with you, yeah?" I waited for a response. An attempt at a smile became a pained grimace. I instinctively felt drawn to helping him, but stopped myself. We'd only really just met, and things had already gone far enough tonight. Plus my parents were probably getting rowdy. Dodging the chair I made it back inside.

"Alright sweetie?" my mum cooed, placing a hand on my back. "Say thanks to Billy, we're going now."

"Thanks for having me" I mustered a smile. Completely deflated I turned to the living room and uttered 'bye' with a wave of my hand. I got a chorus of 'byes' and 'nice to see you' back.

As I headed out I turned and saw Jacob staring, illuminated, by the front door. He looked at me with the same strained expression. A sudden burst of anger pulsated through me and I slammed the car door shut, shaking it from side to side.

The kiss I'd found so overwhelming, had excelled all of my expectations on what a first kiss would be like. The softness yet enthusiastic behavior of Jacob seemed to send my body into waves of desire. And yet he goes ruin it by making a simple act of helping catch my fall, into an evil deed on his behalf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ArtFreakOo and babygurl1944 who followed this story. You're my first followers of a story ! You should feel proud of yourselves. Here's chapter 2.**

**I still don't own any characters apart from my own, and I'm still living with my parents.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Two**

I entered my bedroom and clicked on the wall light. I was so exhausted, so much had happened, so I went to bed straight away. But before, of course, I had to change into my pyjamas. My skin was really numb from the cold, bitter evening that I forgot that I was wearing Jacob's jacket still. I looked in front of the mirror. It was the warmest thing I'd had ever worn, and it smelled like him too. A forest smell, but a warm, milky sense of home. I really wanted to sleep in it but I stopped myself, I shouldn't have worn it. One, it's wasn't even mine and he didn't give it to me to keep forever. Two, I should return it tomorrow; the further away it is the better. I unzipped both jackets I was wearing and unhooked my bra from the back. I threw it all on my chair, in the corner of the room. I slid off my shoes and unbuttoned my jeans, but I just left them on the floor. I grabbed my Snoopy pyjama pants and tugged them on. I looked in the mirror whilst I was taking off the small amount of makeup on my face with a wipe when I noticed my right upper arm was darker than usual. I cocked my head at first, then I moved to see it properly. There was a light purple patch on it. I poked it and it was tender, I winced heavily at the pain. Jacob was stronger than I first thought.

I slid into my sheets and led on my left side. I tried lying on my right but the pain was too bad, I just had to make do.

Morning came after a restless night's sleep. I must've woken ten times in the night always with the same image in my head; Jacob when I left him last night. I tried to get back to sleep, thinking of simple things like a warm beach in the summer but I only got back to sleep, it seems, when I remembered what it felt like when I was kissing him with his generously skilled lips.

I got out of bed as soon as I could see the sun appear through the panes of my shutter blind. I wouldn't have wanted to laze around in the state I was in.

I lightly brushed over my lips standing in front of my mirror, going over the area where Jacob was last night. I looked in the reflection and read the time on the clock sitting upon my bedside table: 6:25am. There was no need to go to deliver him his jacket that early, and apologize to him about last night. It would be ridiculous to go this early; stupid even…my mind was set. I was going, now.

I reached forward to grab the jacket that I wore last night and threw it on. I was about to leave but I walked past the mirror and saw that I was still in my Snoopy pants, I had to change them. I spotted some woolen grey tight leggings and slipped them on quickly and put on my vans. A buzz of adrenaline shot through my veins. I was on a high and it felt great!

All my senses were heightened so the slow breathing of my parents seemed amplified. Luckily, this was the only sound, other than the desperately in need of repairs boiler's whirring.

I made it out of the house without making too much noise whilst walking down the slightly creaky staircase. The light was slowly making its way over the top of the mountains in the vast distance.

I slightly memorized where Jacob lived so I had to use my instincts and go with the best way possible: guessing.

I trudged up the long, winding, endless roads. A few cars splashed past and I had to run out of the way so Jacob's jacket and I wouldn't get soaked. I thought I was lost and going in the completely wrong was, but then I spotted the recognizable, never ending drive way where Jacob lived. I dodged all of the brown, muddy puddles. It took me some time since there were so many but I made it half way up their drive when I heard a clunk coming from inside their homemade garage. I hesitated for a moment but I had to check.

"Hello?" I shouted. I started to walk towards the garage.

"Hello? Who's there?" a voice barked back.

I could tell that it was Jacob's immediately. His tone had a familiar huskiness that could be easily recognized. I felt glad that it wasn't his dad but with Jacob, it could be awkward, and that's what I came to apologize for.

I walked closer and opened the garage door and was met by Jacob's stomach. He was obviously going to see who was outside. At least we didn't crash into each other, I didn't want another bruise.

"Oh!" he gasped. "Hey Charlotte." He then went into a different tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, can I come in?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door for me, he then came striding past me to kneel back down and carry one with polishing some tools that he had laid out. I spotted an empty chair to the side of the room so I went to sit down to try and compose myself. I noticed that he had looked up several times, expecting me to say something, but every time I didn't. I then took a deep breath and began to speak.

"If you've come because of last night, I'm sorry" he chipped in. I just stared at him. It changed the way I had the conversation planned out.

"No, well, I came to say that I'm sorry I was rude last night, I wasn't a very good guest" I said.

"No, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry I made you feel weird" he frowned. I didn't say anything in response, I just looked at him. I could tell her was upset with himself, I felt sorry for him. I didn't know whether to go over and comfort him, but I didn't. Instead, he asked me a question.

"How's your arm?"

"Oh, well, okay. It was hurting a little bit last night but it's fine now" I lied. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that it had changed from a lilac patch to a solid purple bruise. I didn't want to worry him more though.

He looked at me for a minutes, still polishing but not really paying attention. He then dropped his tools on the floor, put down his rag and came towards me.

I was uncertain on what he was planning. Had he seen through my lie? He knelt in front of me. Even though it would make the average person smaller than the one sat on the chair, on his knees, Jacob was slightly smaller than me, but only by an inch. He was almost face to face in front of me and again, I felt a little intimidated, but I knew he was harmless.

He lifted up his slightly blackened hands and reached towards my wounded arm and put his hand upon my bruise. I flinched slightly at the pressure he applied and he stood me up immediately.

I got slightly light-headed from the speed which he pulled me up. I swayed a little and Jacob grabbed my other arm to help my balance. I was afraid he was going to get all psycho on me again. He surprised me actually.

"You need some ice for that bruise" he said sternly. He led me out of the garage and in the direction of his house. That was the moment I realized I was still holding his jacket. I'll give it to him whilst we're inside. All the time I was thinking about how calm he kept himself. He must've sorted himself out last night. I had to admit, he did seem quite sensitive. You wouldn't think it; he looks totally a man's man, rugged, masculine and just very manly. But, he had a sensitive side, also a protective one. Compared to the boys at my school, Jacob was very different.

We climbed up the stairs on his porch and he opened the squeaky front door slowly. "You're going to have to be quiet, my dad's still asleep" Jacob whispered. I nodded in reply and he led me over to his undersized kitchen. "You can put the jacket on the table"

I walked over and placed it on gently, but not before folding it. I pulled out one of the chairs and sat down whilst I waited for Jacob to do whatever it was he was doing.

I saw that he got out a plastic bag and put some ice in it. He walked over to me and pulled out another chair and sat in front of me.

"Uh, can you take your jacket off?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

I unzipped it and thanked myself for remembering to put a bra on. It was cold just in the tank top; the ice would be very cold. I felt a little nervous just being around Jacob in a tank top, but I could tell that he wasn't trying to look in the most obvious place, he was actually avoiding all eye contact with my body whilst I took it off.

I saw his face when he saw my bruise though. His eyes widened and he shuddered faintly. I saw the regret, and I again felt sorry for him.

He grabbed my wrist gently. I knew he was being gentle because he didn't want to bruise me again. His hands were just the same as last night, but more careful. I felt a little shock of electricity go up my back.

He placed the bag of ice upon my bruise and I sucked in a quick breathe.

"You ok?" he asked. He looked concerned but slightly amused at the same time.

"Oh, don't worry" I reassured him. "It's just, cold"

Wow, I couldn't have sounded any more dumb.

Jacob finally released the smile. "Yeah, it's ice" I mustered a hinder of a smile and rolled my eyes. The tension became lighter after that moment.

He held it there for about five minutes. During, however, we didn't talk much. We didn't talk at all actually. I could see that he was still feeling a little awkward because of last night. I wanted to apologize to him properly though, before in the garage it didn't sound real. That's why I was there in the first place. That and to give back his jacket, but that had been done, so what was I waiting for?

He took the pack off and got up and chucked it in the sink. I twisted my arm to see it. I poked it and I couldn't feel a thing, though it was freezing.

"So" Jacob started. I looked over at him and he was resting against the counter, arms crossed. "You came over pretty early"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like I said, I'm really sorry about last night. I just felt really bad; I kinda couldn't wait to apologize"

"Well, I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too" he smiled.

"I accept your apology" I smiled back. Finally! Jacob looked better, and I was glad I got my apology out there.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked. He was already getting some bread out of one of the cupboards.

"Uh, yes please" I grinned.

"Toast okay?"

"That's fine"

I watched him put all of the toast in the toaster and get butter out of his fridge. Whilst he was making breakfast, Billy came out of his room.

"Charlotte! I thought I heard voices. I just suspected Jake was talking to himself" Billy smiled, and rolled himself over to the table I was sat at. He hadn't seen my bruise yet so I sneakily put my jacket back on.

Jacob gave him a hard glare and I giggled.

"I hope you don't mind Mr Black" I inquired. I'd hate to feel he didn't want me over.

"Of course I don't mind, and don't call me Mr Black, it makes me sound old" he smiled.

"That's because you are" Jacob said. He didn't look too amused when Billy was embarrassing him in front of me.

"Besides, Jake needs to hand out with more girls" he informed. I couldn't help but giggle, Jacob groaned.

Jacob got all of the breakfast things ready, putting a plate and knife in front of me. He exchange a secret smile, it was really nice and reassuring. I felt much more comfortable with him, I loved it.

We all ate breakfast together, exchanging small conversation. When we had finished Jacob cleaned up and Billy started to talk to me.

"So, do your parents know you're here?" he asked.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot" I exclaimed. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course you can" he gestured over to the kitchen where Jacob held out a phone, ready for me to take it.

I stood up and took it. I sat back down and dialed my home number. It rang for a twice.

"Hello? Charlotte? Is that you?" my mum shouted.

"Woah, mum calm down"

"Charlotte, where are you?" She seemed worried. Crap, maybe I should have left a note.

"Mum, it's ok, I'm at Jacob's. Sorry I didn't leave a note or anything but I'm fine"

"Ok" she sighed. "Do you want us to come and get you?"

"Oh, well I don't know when I'm leaving" I looked up at Jacob.

"I'll drive you home" he said. I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I told my mum he was taking me back. She hung up and I gave the phone back to Jacob.

"I think I should go home now, she seemed a little worried"

"Yeah sure" Jacob finished tidying up and grabbed some keys from a small table near the front door.

I said goodbye to Billy.

"Feel welcome any time" he smiled.

Jacob held the door open for me and I stepped into the cold. It was colder than earlier, and I rubbed my arms to try and keep warm. Jacob noticed and put his hand on my back and pulled me in close.

"We're gunna take the big car, mine's still in the building stage" he told me.

"You're building a car?" He nodded and I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, that's really cool"

He smiled; he didn't want to seem too vain I guessed. He unlocked the car and we both got in.

We talked a little whilst on the way there. I had to direct him when it came to finding my street. He took the wrong turning once, I didn't tell him quick enough and we giggled together.

We found the proper way eventually. He stopped outside my house and I saw my mum through the kitchen window waving at me. I waved back and turned to Jacob.

"Well, thank you for driving me home and for breakfast" I thanked.

"That's ok, any time" he smiled at me.

I unbuckled the seat belt and looked at him for the last time before I opened to door.

"See you soon"

"Definitely" he had a crooked smile, something that immediately became my favourite thing about him.

I got out and shut the door. I walked up my pathway and looked back. Jacob hadn't left yet so I waved. He waved back and drove off.

My mum opened the door for me. "Now why were you at Jacob's?" she wasn't angry like I expected.

"I went for reasons" I simply replied.

"And so early as well"

"I'm going back to bed. Goodnight"

I walked to my bedroom and shut the door. Well, that was a Saturday and Sunday morning I would never forget. I'm glad I did decide to go over and apologize, I feel much better now. Apart from the bruise which still lingered on my arm. The feeling had come back and I had to strategically hide it from my parents. Considering it was February, I was lucky. I wore jumpers and jackets in the cold months, which was every month since I lived in Forks.

I collapsed onto my bed and shut my eyes. I couldn't remember my dream but I supposed it was good since I woke up an hour later with positive thoughts in my head.

I decided to get up, make use of that Sunday. I showered; I didn't wash my hair though. I went back into my bedroom and through on some lounge clothes and sat at my desk. I had a few pieces of homework to busy myself and spent my mid-morning working on an English essay due for the Wednesday of the next week.

I didn't fully realize the time until I heard a knocking at my door.

"Come in" I instructed.

It was my mum and she was carrying a plate with a sandwich on it and a glass of lemon water, my favourite.

I thought you might be hungry so I made you some lunch" she came over and placed the items next to me on the desk. It was strange since I usually make my own lunch, so I had to ask.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Charlotte! Can't you just assume that I want to make you lunch?"

"No. What do you want?" I had to be blunt, it was my mum.

"Fine. What happened at Jake's?"

"There really is nothing to tell"

She frowned, I knew she wanted to know the juicy gossip, but there really wasn't any. Well there was, but the more she didn't know the better.

"You know, he is quite good looking" she raised her eyebrows in a 'trying to be nonchalant' way.

"Well then why don't you date him?" I went a little angst, I know I should've controlled my attitude but what happened between Jacob and I was our business.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't mind if you choose him"

"I'm not going to a raffle; he's a person you know"

"Fine Charlotte, I'll leave you to your lunch and thoughts" She then left my room.

I just sat in silence for a few minutes. Why did my mum have to be so embarrassing? I kind of thought about Jacob in that way, but for now he was just a kind friend, and I don't even know if the kiss meant anything big to him, it was just a spur of the moment thing.

I ate my lunch and carried on with my homework, all the while thinking about when I was going to see Jacob again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to JeseniaLove, Jigokunooujo, Jonesky and Ashes2Dust18 who have started following this story, much mental love and imaginary hugs sent your way.**

**I hate to inform you once again, I am still living with my parents, and you know what that means! I still do not own Stephanie's characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Three**

I woke up that Monday morning slightly happy. Not only had I finally finished my English essay, I had my first kiss and ended up with a new friend. As much as I would love to be Jacob's girlfriend, I think it was too early in our relationship to be thinking about that. We'd only known each other for a few days and I didn't even know if he liked me that way. He looked pretty much regretful of the kiss so that gave me the idea that he didn't like me, but I liked him. I wondered when I would see him again. Hopefully soon but I didn't want to sound or be too eager around him. I didn't know if he could handle the full on Charlotte Riley.

I pulled myself out of bed, annoyed that the week had come around so soon and grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom.

I woke up early enough to wash my hair in the mornings, I then towel dry it and let the air get to it. If it doesn't dry in time for school, I switch on my hairdryer and run it over a little. I don't really like using my hairdryer but it's there if I want it.

I change into a simple grey top, with sleeves this time, and long enough to cover my bruise, a blue jacket and light blue jeans and of course my vans. I did love my vans. I put the books I would need for that day in my bag and went downstairs.

My dad had already gone out to work and my mum's shift didn't start till ten so she was sat at the dining room table ready a newspaper and slowly eating her toast.

"Good morning" she mumbled, somewhat engrossed in an article.

"Hello" I simply replied. I put my bag by the door way and opened up a cupboard to get out a bowl for my cereal. It was that time in my mind where I only ate one thing for breakfast for a certain number of weeks. Last time it was bagels with butter and before that it was pain au chocolat. That time it was coco pops. I poured a generous amount of milk into the half full bowl so filled it right to the top. I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and sat at the table as well.

We sat in silence for a while, I looked up at my mum and she still had her eyes glued to the paper.

"Is the paper that interesting?" I asked.

"Well, it says here there have been bear attacks in the woods, but they can't find the bear" she informed. She had then placed the paper on the table, the page with so-called interesting article open.

"Do you actually believe everything that's said in the media?"

She ignored me and got up. I watched her go over to the phone and dial a number. Her friend answered and I was sure that she was going to talk about the bear attacks with her.

I carried on with eating, not really thinking about what my mum had told me.

Soon enough after I had finished my breakfast I heard the familiar car horn coming from outside. I grabbed my bag and shouted goodbye to my mum but I don't think she heard me.

I ran to the car since it was raining again and I slid into the back seat. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Mike Newton and Izzy Heard, my lovely best friends chorused.

"Did you finish the English homework?" Mike asked as we drove off into the rain.

"It's not in until Wednesday but yes I did" I replied. "Did you?"

"I tried but, Frankenstein is such a hard book, do you think you could help me at lunch?" he asked. He looked round and my, fake puppy eyes and I rolled mine.

"Fine, only pointers though, I'm not going to tell you what to write"

"Of course, otherwise that would be plagiarism"

"Like you would care"

We drove to school, all the while chatting and exchanging stories of our weekends. However I didn't tell them about my escapade with Jacob. I didn't know how they would have taken, so not saying anything was a better decision.

Jacob Black has the reputation of the 'res kid' around our school, the kind of people the Forks High kids didn't hang out with. Everyone's aware of the 'gang', I now know them as Jacob's friends, and their antics. Rumors went around that they all took steroids and that's why they're all so tall and muscly, there was another saying that they were all involved with illegal cage fighting or something stupid like that, I couldn't see Jacob fighting, he's too nice and kind though he did look like he could punch a few whale's hard enough to knock them out, however I wouldn't have suspected he had actually done that.

Besides, if people knew about Jacob and I being friends, who knows who might've seen me differently since they already saw Jacob as an outcast to my side of town. I didn't mean to sound vain, I wanted to spend time with Jacob, but if they did find out I was hanging around with the 'res kid' I didn't want to be treated differently. Time would be the best, tell my friends slowly that I'm friends with him.

We arrived at school in time to see all of our friends, Ian Harley, Oscar Franks, Rachel Franks and Quinn Geldof and caught up with each other on what happened that weekend. The bell finally rung and another week of school began.

My first lesson was history, and as much as I loved the subject, my teacher Mr Bates managed to make it boring somehow. His monotone voice was really just the icing on the cake. However, as much as that lesson was a contradiction, I did get to sit with a friend. She didn't hang out with my other friends; she hung out with her 'family'. I learned that they weren't really family, since most of them were dating each other, but their adoptive father and mother Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen took them all in. Alice, my history friend, dated Jasper who was brothers to Rosalie. Rosalie dated Emmett who was brothers with Alice and Edward, Edward dated no one. Alice only had high praise for him but he was very, very quiet. I only knew Alice out of the lot of them, but Alice said they were all really nice.

I sat down in my seat, the one next to me empty, however as I noticed this, the classroom door opened. She had pixie hair and it bounced when she floated in. She was small, and her particular clothing style complimented her figure. She was much smaller then I was, I was always jealous. Also, she always had perfect skin, but it never tanned. I tanned but my skin wasn't as flawless as Alice's was.

"Hello" she greeted with a sparkly grin. I wasn't sparkly as in sparkly, it was just she was so pretty, every thing about her was a special, beautiful thing.

"Hey" I moaned. Monday mornings weren't my thing, which is what I wouldn't say about Alice. She always looked like she had come out of a ten year sleep, always awake with plenty of energy.

"How was your weekend?" She always asked this on Monday mornings, and I always answered with an extremely boring reply. I guess I could've told her about meeting Jacob but then again, I didn't trust her with this information as well as my other friends.

"I did my English essay, and, that's it" I smiled. "What about you?"

"Hiking again" she half grinned.

"Jesus, Alice, you go hiking every weekend. I just, I…I don't understand why you're not tired. If I went hiking for example, I wouldn't refuse to go to school the next day simply because I know my legs wouldn't be able to do simple movements"

She laughed her usual chime, and I smiled in return. Alice and her family did go on a lot of hiking trips together, mostly every weekend but some days she would take she would take time of school to go out if the weather was nice enough. I would've loved to take time off school, but not go hiking; I couldn't really have it both ways.

History was boring enough to call it normal and the rest of the morning went on in a blur. I thought about Jacob during Chemistry, how ironic. I wondered what he was doing at that moment, then I made a little joke to myself and supposed he was fighting with a professional for money.

The day started to get a little harder when a few people stared at me during the lesson before lunch. I tried to ignore it but it became harder when I noticed they were whispering as well. It had me distracted and I couldn't concentrate on work, what were they talking about?

I finally got answers when that lesson had finished and I walked out. I saw Oscar, Ian and Izzy walking down the corridor and they all looked like deer in the headlights when they saw me. They then quickly paced towards me and dragged my into the lunch hall. They pulled me over to our usual table where Mike, Rachel and Quinn were sat, hunched together in deep discussion.

They pushed me down onto one of the free seats and took their own.

"What the hell was the man-handling for?" I asked, slightly pissed that Oscar had grabbed my bruised arm quite forcefully.

"There are rumours" Rachel simply said.

"And? Are they to do with me?"

"Yes. And a certain drug abuser" Izzy smiled. It wasn't a sweet smile like usual, more of a concerned, wicked smile. I wasn't used to those.

I just raised my eyebrows in response; I really had no idea what they were on about.

"Were you or were you not in contact with a certain male from the reservation on Saturday?" Oscar asked in a sarcastic/serious tone.

I hesitated with my answer. Should I tell them? Might as well, what did I have to lose?

"Yeah, Jacob Black"

They all looked around at each other and a few of them smiled. Mike however looked concerned.

"Why in the world were you hanging out with Jacob Black of all people?" he leant towards my direction with a stern look on his face.

"I can have other friends other than you guys" I defended. I had no idea why they were getting so concerned, well; I had no idea why Mike was getting so concerned. The others, well, they looked mischievous if anything.

"What did you do with your new friend?" Mike scoffed. I furrowed my eyebrows at him; this was not how I wanted this particular conversation to go.

"I went round his place for dinner"

"Were they all there?" Rachel smiled, looking hopeful.

"By 'they' you mean…?"

"The rest of Jacob's gang. Sam, Paul, Embry and the rest of them. Well, where they all there?"

"Yeah, they were. Guys, do we have to talk about this? I'm hungry; I'm going to get some food"

I stood up and grabbed my purse. I walked over to the start of the lunch line and I could feel almost everybody's gaze upon me. So from that moment on I was the school's gossip. The pale face seeing the 'res kid' that takes steroids and competes in brutal fighting for money. But for some reason I liked that I was associated with Jacob in that way. Jacob didn't know that we were gossip, so I got the chance to indulge in it all. I'd never been gossip before, I was just known as one part of my group, but at that moment I was Charlotte Riley to everyone, and I loved it!

As I was collecting my food, I spotted Alice with her 'family'. They looked like they were in a deeper discussion than Rachel, Mike and Quinn were. I kept looking in their direction though; they were an interesting bunch of people. Apart from Alice I knew that the rest of them didn't speak to anyone but each other which I had always found a little odd but I just went with it.

Alice looked over suddenly and smiled. I smiled back and looked away, a little embarrassed that Alice wasn't the only one looking over. The rest of them glared, especially Rosalie and Edward.

I continued to avert their gaze as I paid for my lunch, even the lady at the register gave me a few looks, and as I walked back to my table, I quickly looked over at Alice's table, and luckily they all were back in conversation again. Apart from Edward though, who often looked out of the corner of his eye, but I thought nothing of it though.

I ate my lunch in silence as the other were talking amongst themselves, Mike sometimes giving me a dirty look once in a while.

The day went by at a moderate pace. I tried to concentrate in my last lesson, but once again I was receiving stares and could hear whispering. I groaned in my mind, I couldn't wait till the day ended, and boy was I right.

The bell finally went and I almost ran in the corridors. I saw Izzy and Mike waiting outside and I actually ran towards them. However, my presence wasn't received as well as I thought it might've been.

They both looked at me with concerned looks.

Finally Mike spoke up, "Did you tell him to come get you today or…?"

I had no clue what he was on about until Izzy pointed towards the bottom of the stairs and I knew what they were on about.

I saw the back of a large man. But I knew that he wasn't a man, it was a teenager. He stood by a motorbike, resting up against it whilst students stared. Jacob made an unexpected appearance that day, and I was genuinely shocked and happy. I needed to speak to a sane person.

I walked down the stairs and walked his way. He turned his head and smiled, and I smiled too, however I was slightly confused.

"Hey" he greeted, still smiling his charming smile.

"Hey, and, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to sound accusing.

"I've come to 'see you soon'" he smiled. I did say 'see you soon'. He replied with 'definitely', however I didn't know he meant the very next day, at school, where gossiping teenagers were.

"That you did" I looked up at Izzy and Mike and ushered them down. Izzy had to practically pull Mike down the steps. They joined us eventually.

"Jacob, this is Mike and Izzy" I introduced. Izzy said hello with a smile in which Jacob replied politely, whereas Mike nodded towards him, probably a little intimidated by his astonishing height.

"I hope you're not planning to take our Charlotte on that death machine?" Izzy inquired. I just looked at her, a little embarrassed.

"Actually, I was planning to do just that" he shrugged his shoulders, never letting his smile down.

"Well, you can't because she's coming home with us" Mike but in, a little too quickly.

"I can assure you she perfectly safe with me" he let his smile go a little. "Besides, it's Charlotte's choice"

They both looked at me, and I felt myself go slightly red in the cheeks. Luckily, Izzy was there to save the day.

"Come on Mike" she sighed. "See you tomorrow Char"

I watched them walk away and turned back to Jacob, who had returned his half smile to a full one. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I really hope you were joking when you said I was getting on that thing"

"Nope, I'm an experienced driver, you have nothing to worry about if you hold in tight" He climbed on it and kicked the engine on. He turned round and passed me a helmet.

I rolled my eyes and put it on, but before I secured my bag wouldn't fall off whilst driving.

I climbed on behind Jacob, wrapped my arms around him tightly, now regretting my decision and feeling nervous with all the people staring. But Jacob revved the engine and we were off.

I shut my eyes for a minute, but when I thought we were safe, I opened them slowly. Trees whipped by quickly, I couldn't believe how fast we were going.

It was all going fine until Jacob turned a corner unexpectedly and that's when I grabbed his shirt quite firmly with both hands. I heard him chuckle softly and I hoped to God that he couldn't feel my heart beat since it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

I finally recognized the scenery as we slowed down, and that's when Jacob turned into his own driveway. I still had an iron grip on Jacob shirt but even as he slowed down I didn't release from it.

He stopped outside of his garage and turn off the engine. We I could tell he wanted to get off I released my grip. I got off first. I was a little wobbly when I stood up properly and tried to get used to standing again whilst Jacob swung his legs off the bike and stepped so he was in front of me.

I must've looked shell shocked since he was laughing a little. He helped me get the helmet off and I spoke with a shaky voice. "Can you take me home in the car please?"

He laughed heartily whilst he took the helmet off my head. I smiled too but I was nothing but serious.

"If you want" he replied as he opened the garage doors wide. He then pushed the bike into garage and I followed.

I looked around and saw a half built car in the corner with lots of tools and parts placed neatly around it.

He obviously saw me looking at it. "Do you like it? It's the one I'm building from scratch"

"It's awesome, how did you… do you know what? I'll let that be a mystery"

"Not really into cars, are you?"

"I'm not the biggest fan, no. But what you've done, I'm properly amazed at" I smiled his way and he smiled back.

"Once it's finished I'll take you for a ride in it if you want?"

"I'd prefer that than the bike if you don't mind"

He laughed again and started to guide me towards his house after he shut the garage doors.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after he joined me in walking.

"Did you just take me to your place so I could eat your food?"

"No, that's a bonus. I thought you could meet some of my friends"

"Oh, okay" I must've not sounded convinced since I felt Jacob's gaze upon my face.

"Is there something wrong with that? You don't have to meet them if you don't want to"

"No, I want to meet them. It's just there are some rumors around school involving your friends" I didn't mind telling Jacob some of the rumors, just not any particular ones.

"And what do they say?"

"Well, there's one where you all take steroids. You don't take steroids, do you?" I asked skeptically.

Jacob laughed in response so I took that as an immediate no.

"Just checking" I smiled.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Charlotte, they're very friendly once you get to know them" Jacob reassured and opened the front door to his house.


End file.
